


Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light

by Ceylar



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkness, F/M, Healing, One Shot, References to Depression, Short, Short One Shot, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceylar/pseuds/Ceylar
Summary: Let the light lead you out of the darkness and kindle your own light within you.





	Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light

The darkness was overwhelming. It coiled like tendrils around his limbs, dragging him down deeper into the depths, suffocating him and smothering him. It turned his skin to ice and his blood to fire. His limbs were numb and burning with agony. Every breath was choked, and every scream muffled. Every wound would fester and throb with no cure to be found, no remedy to heal. No matter how hard he tried to swim up, no matter how hard he fought against the darkness, still he sank further down with weights fastened to his legs and arms. Ever movement was torment, with exhaustion lacing his head with haze and dulling his actions, but not dulling his senses. He could see the tiny pinprick of light shrinking further and further away from him, just a speck in the all consuming darkness. And then, it blinked out of existence. He curled up into a ball as the darkness began chipping away at his very body, piece by piece breaking it apart and sending each fragment spinning away out of reach and out of sight. And just as he was on the verge of breaking apart all together, she appeared.

With a blinding golden light, she reached in through the darkness towards him. And although the darkness tried to fight back, to drag her down with him, the coiling tendrils burst apart on contact with the brilliant light. To the darkness she was untouchable. Her hands sought out his broken body cradling him in the radiant glow and lifted him out of the darkness. Searching through the darkness, sending it scurrying and scattering away at her touch, she found his broken parts, and piece by piece she put him back together. The cracks remained in his skin, the visible marks of the darkness that had almost consumed him, but with her care and effort, they had been burnished to a bright gold, one that reflected the luminance that came from her. And with time, he took on his own golden glow. It was never as bright or as brilliant as hers, but he could call it his own.

The darkness still lingered in the corners that she could not touch. In the deepest recesses of his mind it still writhed and rumbled and threatened to return. But with her radiant glow surrounding him, helping him and protecting him, and his own flickering light bravely shimmering, its threats were meaningless. For she had brought him out of the darkness and into the light.


End file.
